


Encrypted Love

by KlaineJane



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Meeting, High School, M/M, Morse Code, Prompt Fill, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineJane/pseuds/KlaineJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encrypted Love

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I haven't written fic in so ong, but this was so fun! I'm trying to get back into writing so if anyone has any prompts or something please let me know! Oh and constructive critisism would be neat!
> 
> Idk how long it would take to learn Morse code, nor how long ''clicking'' something usually takes, but one source said that it could take 10 days to learn it soooo yeah kewl

It all started off as a joke. After getting in trouble for talking too loudly (and enthusiastically) during class for what felt like the 1000th time Sam and Blaine hatched a genius, super awesome, super secret, plan to make sure that it would never happen again. 

They toyed around with learning ASL, but it would be too obvious to use in class. They considered making up their own code of the alphabet and send encrypted notes to each other, but writing down their sometimes very lengthy replies would be too time consuming.  
They even considered making up their own language consisting purely of facial expressions, but they gave up on that rather quickly after Sam nearly gave himself an anurysm trying to get his tongue to touch his eyeball. 

But then, one mildly overcast day in the middle of October the boys were lounging on Blaine's bed watching what Sam claimed was a ''cult classic'' but that Blaine had never heard of and honestly it didn't even make sense. 

Regardless of the questionable movie choice, it was during a painfully historically inaccurate scene that Sam shouted ''MORSE CODE!'' so loudly that Blaine, gracefully thank you very much, fell off the bed in a flurry of flailing limbs and let out a short, but high-pitched little shriek.

''Oh dude, sorry! You Okay?'' Before Blaine could answer Sam rushed on with his increasingly excited chatter. 

''This is perfect though! All we have to do is learn Morse code! It can't be that hard, right? They do it in movies all the time.''  
Blaine, still more than a little flabbergasted looked at Sam with his brows furrowed in confusion, before realization slowly dawned on his face.  
''Sam, you are a genius.'' 

This led to two weeks of intense studying whenever they could find the time and a lot of coffee to stay focused. Classes were great for practicing, but of course, their ''talking'' was riddled with mistakes that neither really noticed. But they made it. After two weeks they knew Morse code pretty well and could communicate well enough as long as they both concentrated. Using it during classes was as easy as pie, though they did get some dirty looks from their classmates who found the clicking of their pens annoying. They tried their best to just tap using their fingers, but it was hard to hear the soft sound of fingers tapping against a book when you were two desks apart from each other, okay?

It was in one of those incredibly boring history classes where they were too far apart to just use their fingers that the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.  
Blaine was, alomst subconsiously, staring at the perfect profile of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. 

He was probably the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen in his life.  
He was tall and lean, without dwarfing Blaine's much smaller frame (not that Blaine had ever stood close enough to really tell, but in his daydreams they fit together perfectly). He had cool, glasz eyes that shone whenever he talked about something he loved, his hair was a dark auburn colour, and even though his coif was styled away from his face, it still looked incredibly soft. 

Blaine sighed softly and turned back to the board, only to be hit in the head with a ball of paper. Blaine looked over his shoulder, already knowing what he would see.  
As expected, Sam was staring at him impatiently, holding up his pen with a questioning expression. Blaine smiled and picked up his own pen in preparation of what Sam was going to say to him.

The clicking started the second Blaine turned to face the board again, trying to look inconspicous. He resisted the urge to close his eyes to really concentrate on the clicking noises Sam was making. 

*You have to stop staring at him Blaine, your crush is literally visible from space. Like even C3PO knows of your crush on Kurt Hummel by now.*

Blaine felt his face flush an unnattractive and blotchy red colour, he ducked his head, completely missing Kurt's head turning sharply towards him.

Fumbling with his own pen, Blaine took a deep calming breath before he started clicking back. 

*How can I not, Sam? He's gorgeous and funny and beautiful and kind and brave and-*

Sam's own clicking interrupted his, and he stopped, waiting to hear what Sam had to say. Well, click. 

*yeah yeah yeah, you think his butt is cute, I’ve heard your pining for Kurt before dude, but just ask him out instead of mooning over him like this. It's not healthy*

Blaine ducked his head. Of course he knew it wasn't healthy to fantasize about going on dates with Kurt and holding hands with Kurt and kissing Kurt and oh god kissing Kurt... Now that was a nice thought... 

Before his thoughts could take a dirtier turn, another clicking noise came from somewhere to the right of him. 

*I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear, you think my butt is cute? and you have a crush on me?* 

Blaine felt his insides slowly turn to ice, he turned his head to the right and was met with Kurt's own sprakling eyes, a playful smirk on his pink lips and a rosy blush colouring his cheeks. 

Frantically Blaine reached for his pen, dropping it twice in his haste to do some much needed damage control to his non-existent relationship with Kurt.  
His clammy palms finally managed to get a secure grip around his pen and he quickly started clicking out his horrified and embarrassed reply.

*oh my god Kurt. You know morse code? What am I saying of course you do, you literally just used it. I'm so sorry for what you heard I never meant to make you uncomfortable I've just. I've just sort of liked you for a very long time and Sam likes to get on my case about it a lot and it was never my intention to objectify you or make you uncomfortable I am so very sorry, Kurt.*

His clicking took a good while to get out and Kurt was quiet until he slowly picked up his own pen and started clicking. 

*I don't mind. But I'd much rather talk about this after school than with a pen. Meet me by the choir room and we'll talk?*

Blaine snapped his head around so fast that he was surprised he didn't hear a crack. Kurt was looking at him with a soft smile, the same rosy blush from before still flushing his skin. He looked beautiful. 

Blaine nodded quickly, his head bobbing up and down ridiculously fast and kurt hid a smile behind his hand before he turned back towards the board.  
With no more clicking happening Blaine felt his brain slowly start to calm down before kicking into an even higher gear than before. 

Kurt didn't mind Blaine basically waxing poetically about him to his friend? Kurt wanted to talk? To him? Oh my god was Kurt going to yell at him? Would he tell Blaine to never look at him, or even think about him again? 

His brain went into hypermode and he felt his pulse quicken and his heart beat faster. He was so screwed.

His last class had never felt this long, but also so short at the same time. He was nervous, he was bouncing his knee up and down and he tried in vain to think of anything else but Kurt, but how was he supposed to do that? Kurt wanted to talk. to HIM.

The bell rung and Blaine shot out of his seat like lightning had struck him, and raced towards the choir room, mumbling excuses to all the other students who were hurrying along as he bumped into them.

Blaine got to the choir room first and tapped his foot anxiously while waiting for Kurt. 

''Hi,'' a soft, high voice said behind him. Kurt, his mind supplied helpfully, and Blaine turned around to face him.

''I'm so sorry!'' Blaine yelled making both of them jump at the unexpected sound, ''I didn't mean for you to hear any of that and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'' Blaine winced at the clumsy way that he was apologizing, but still tilted his head to look at Kurt.

Blaine steadfastly met Kurt's gaze who was staring at him almost calculatingly. He stared at Kurt face, memorizing his features (as if they weren't already seared into his brain from the first day he saw him) just in case this would be the last time Kurt would ever speak to him. 

‘’I'm not mad Blaine, a bit embarrassed yes, but mostly flattered, it's not every day you overhear the cute boy you're crushing on tell his friend that he thinks you have a cute butt'' Kurt said with an airy, teasing tone, his lips pulled up into a warm smile.

''You- you're not mad? Wait- you think I'm cute? Wait- you like me?'' Blaine's brain was really getting a workout today. Kurt- THE Kurt Hummel Blaine had been crushing on since he transferred here last fall liked him? Blaine smiled a timid, careful smile at Kurt who was looking at him expectantly, ''you want to get out of here and get some coffee? At the Lima Bean?'' Blaine asked bravely, throwing himself out there, he couldn't exactly make it worse now could he?

''I'd love to, let me just go and grab something from my locker and I'll meet you by the doors.'' 

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt, his heart fluttering happily in his chest, Kurt Hummel liked him and wanted to have coffee with him and Blaine was convinced that if he tried right now he would be able to walk on clouds. 

Kurt looked at Blaine for another short moment before leaning in and softly, oh so softly, giving Blaine a short peck on the lips. Blaine leaned in closer, aiming for a deeper kiss but Kurt pulled away too fast, a wry grin on his mouth, ''save that for after our date, Anderson'' and strutted off towards his locker while blaine stood shell-shocked by the choir room. 

Before he could scoop his brain back up from where it had melted and formed a puddle on the floor, Kurt turned around, winked at him and said ''oh and don't bring out any pens on this date Blaine, I prefer using mouths, if you know what I mean''

Blaine felt his knees turn weak and he sighed softly as he watched Kurt sashay down the hallway, his hips swinging and dragging Blaine's very willing eyes down to his ass. It really was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you feel like it! I'd really appreciate it!  
> Hit me up at iamtheoppositeofamnesiaa.tumblr.com if u wanna prompt me something!:D


End file.
